


Vigilante.

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Series: Albany Bain [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers run into someone, and one of them is saved by her. Will they need more help? When Ultron is created, they contact her. Then Phil asks Maria for candidates for the powered team, and she puts the person (who she has never spoken to) on the candidate list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet, Greet, You owe me a new Motorcycle.

I sigh as I pull my tight jumpsuit on, staring at my laptop as I try to will the information to change. I walk to my bed and put a thigh sheath on along with my combat knife, and then a metal staff that 'only I can use' cliche tied to it. I walk to my desk and close the lid of my laptop, shaking my head before pulling my gloves on and walking out the door of my too-large apartment.

I get on my motorcycle, pulling my hood over my head and my sunglasses to cover my eyes before riding toward the front of Avengers tower where a large fight is going on if news stories are anything to go off of.

When I arrive, I see the Avengers fighting with large crowds of people in costumes that match theirs. The Avengers look to be winning, though they are slow without the Hulk helping them. One of the people attacking Avengers moves to the side, unnoticed, and pulls a gun out to point at Black Widow. When I see this, I accelerate until I am speeding and get enough momentum to jump off of the front and land next to the man with the gun. I tackle him, and am eventually pinning him down with his gun kicked away and a knife to his throat.

"Dude! Shooting at Avengers is not cool, man." I whisper-yell into the guys ear as I pull my sunglasses off slowly. "I mean, they're heroes for god's sake."

"Fuck you!" He yells, trying to get away again, though he stops when I move my head up and my normally light blue irises are white.

"I'd rather you not do that." I put my knife away then put my sunglasses back on, and let my eyes return to their normal color. "Don't get up either." I stand and turn quickly, looking for where my motorcycle crashed.

"Why'd you help us?" I hear a deep voice ask from behind me, and sigh slightly before turning. 

"Couldn't let one of 'The Earth's Mightiest Heroes' die." I say, shrugging. "Nobody would forgive me."

"So you're the one who does those things they are saying I am doing." Black Widow steps forward, pointing at my red eyebrows as they raise slightly.

"Yeah, so what?" I ask, folding my arms with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not as good at fighting, right? New Flash! Nobody is.."

"Well, you're stronger than me apparently, so I can let that slide." She laughs slightly.

"I'd rather not stick around for the show. News reporters and all that." I reach down and unzip a pocket on my side, before holding out a card to the redhead that is apparently one of my soulmates. "And now I have to walk home." I point at my wrecked motorcycle.

"I can give you a lift." Iron Man, or Tony Stark, says holding his hand out.

"The last thing I need is for people to think I am an Avenger. That, my good Tony Stark, would make them think I was an Avenger." I look around again. "I'll just have to spend more money than I have to get a new one. See you later. Call if you need help." I run off, quicker than any of them can stop me.

* * *

I sigh as I sit on my bed not even bothering to take my jumpsuit off, moving my hand to the back of my neck. I lay back on the bed, and close my eyes. When my phone rings, I sit up quickly and grab it from the nightstand. I press the button to answer it, and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" I groan into the phone, standing slowly.

"Is this 'Albany Bain'?" I hear a voice ask on the other line.

"Depends on who this is.. Is this that stalker that keeps calling, asking if I'm that superhero that saved one of The Avengers from getting shot by wrecking my damned motorcycle? If you are, then no.. no I am not." I say, now wide awake as I walk around.

"It's Natasha Romanov. Black Widow? Calm down, Bain." The other person laughs slightly. "Never thought you'd hear from the Avengers again, did you?"

"Can she help or not?" I hear one of the men ask, making me laugh loudly.

"I can help. I have to walk. Still haven't replaced my motorcycle." I laugh again. "I'll be there in.. a few minutes. Meet you in the lobby." I push my sunglasses on, and run out the door, much faster than any normal human. I get to the tower in three minutes, though breathe heavily.

"You have blue hair?" Tony asks, making me shrug.

"I couldn't let Natasha take all the credit for my crime fighting." I shrug, and point at the blue hair. "It makes me stand out, and I never leave home, so nobody sees it. What do you guys need help with?"

"Tony and Bruce created an AI that is now gaining its own personality. We're heading to the boat of a man that has the metal that Cap's shield is made of, because Ultron is there.. and we could use the extra help." Natasha looks at the group, before glaring at Tony. I glare at the billionaire, then break into a grin.

"First, how stupid do you have to be to create an AI that can actually have personality? Second, I'm sort of running on empty.. Been out fighting crime all night. But.." I pull my sunglasses off, and let my eyes change. "I can use this for a while before I pass out for the better part of twelve hours."

"So that's how you got here so quickly. You've got powers." Steve says, watching my eyes as they stay white.

"Who else would be dumb enough to almost take a bullet for Black Widow? Besides a crazy person, which incidentally, I am. " I ask, then grin at Tony. "You owe me a new motorcycle, seeing as though you are the richest of the group. Don't argue."

"Fine.. I'll buy one, and fix it up for you. Now let's get going." Tony rolls his eyes, and we all take off to the roof. We get in a jet and Romanov flies off, I just lean back in a seat and keep my eyes on the floor of the jet.

* * *

They decide to use me as a 'secret weapon' so I move where Ultron can't see me as he talks to the team. When Iron Man attacks him, I see the Maximoff girl sending the other Avengers into catatonic phases. I attack her, and easily dodge her brother's attempt to attack me. When my eyes flash white, they both stop, and turn to run away from me, not before sending everyone but Hawkeye into a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping the rest of Age of Ultron, might include flashbacks to before it and during it, but we'll have to see.  
> Changed chapter one slightly, to make Natasha one of Albany's soulmates.. Neither of them react like a normal person would.. So check that out if you haven't.
> 
> Had to add some of my other fandom stuff, so.. sorry guys.
> 
> The lines indicate time passing.

I walk along the edge of a rooftop, watching Tony Stark's tower as a jet lands on it. It was cloaked before, but I could still see the shimmering easily and wanted to wait for it to land to see if they were any trouble. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly, fixing my mask over my face before pulling my hood on and jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get closer to the tower. When I get close enough, I pull my gloves on and let my eyes go white so I can see Tony in one of the windows. He punches a man, then hugs him tightly before handing a woman next to him the piece of paper that has my phone number written sloppily (by him) on it.

I move to the other side of the roof I am standing on, and blink a few times before running toward the tower and silently thank Stark for not being on a higher floor. When I hit the window and it doesn't break, I start laughing as I hold onto a piece of metal that is jutting out just below the window, my hand waving slightly as Stark runs to the window to see what hit it. I know he doesn't know it's me, because my mask covers everything but my eyes, and because of the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Goddess is hanging under the window.." He points at me, and a few of the strangers move to look at me, then at the slightly cracked glass. "And she's glaring at me."

"Of course I'm glaring at you, Stark." I yell, my voice disguised, before I start climbing the tower as quickly as I can without losing my grip. By the time I reach the floor with access outside, Stark and the others are waiting, and jump up when they see my hands. I pull up slightly, then let my arms straighten, laughing again. "God, do your windows have to be so damn strong?"

They all jump when they hear a group of people laugh behind them, and the one that Stark punched looks like he's going to faint when he sees Steve walking forward. He stops near my hands, and pulls me up as I continue to laugh.

"Now we search for Bain." Stark says, making me laugh even harder, causing me to have to grab Steve's arm to stay upright.

"For a self-proclaimed genius, Stark, you are pretty dense." I push my hood off, though keep the mask on, showing off my blue hair.

"Hello Bain." Steve says, as I continue to hold his arm. I pull my mask off, and rub a gloved hand over my face.

"Nice to see you, Steve." I look at the man that still looks like he's going to faint. "Is it just me, or does he look like he's going to faint just at the sight of Steve? Because it's making me uncomfortable."

"Agent is a fanboy." He points at the man, and shrugs, before walking forward and hugging me tightly.

"First off, Agent? Second, since when does Tony Stark hug Albany Bain?" I ask, trying to push him away gently.

"Stark thinks DC's first name is Agent." A woman explains, as Steve helps with Stark.

I move in front of 'DC' and smile slightly, holding a hand out. I raise an eyebrow as he takes it and shakes it slightly.

"So you're the dead guy. They talked my ear off about you. Glad you aren't dead?" I scratch the back of my neck, looking confused for a few seconds. "So confusing.."

"How did the window feel?" One of the other strangers asks, making me pout slightly.

"I'm going to live, I think, damn you Stark for having impenetrable windows." I growl when he hits the shoulder I used to try to get in the window, and glare at him with white eyes. "Why did you give these people the paper you wrote my number down on?"

"They were looking for you, and even their hacker couldn't find you." He points to the woman that explained 'Agent' to me. "She's one of the best there is, apparently, Bain."

"I cover my tracks well, and my public records were burned by a douche that hated my parents. Coincidentally, he burned them soon after I was erased from existence. Albany Bain only exists in name and body. My birth certificate and all copies were destroyed, nobody bothered to make another one, because that would take time. I was four years old.. That was fun. Not.. that I remember much more than my mother's screams and my father bringing me outside before going back in to save her." I shrug, looking at the hacker. "So you're still one of the best, I just had a shit life."

"Is she always like this?" 'Agent' asks, watching me as Stark laughs.

"Stop laughing Tony!" I whine slightly, then look around. "Damn, you broke me, I never whined before I met you guys. Do you have a motorcycle for me yet?"

"Yes, Bain. I have a motorcycle ready for you." He rolls his eyes, and starts introducing everyone, forcing himself to call Coulson by his name instead of Agent.

"Nice to meet you all, call me Bain, but my full name is Albany Erin Bain." I wave slightly, before waving in full force at the rest of the Avengers, as we just walked inside and they all decided to wait for us in here. "Hi! Damn it. I need to calm down."  I start breathing deeply, avoiding Romanov's gaze, though listen to Skye as she tells me about her team.

"And you want me for this team?" I ask, resting my hands on the back of my neck. "Sure about that? You told me how you go your powers, and I got mine when I hit puberty.. thought it was normal.. That was an awkward time in my life. I was stronger than three men when I was a teenager. That's how I figured out that it wasn't normal."

"You have control, and we may need to recruit people who need to learn control. We'll be staying in the tower for a while for training, and we won't be recruiting for a while.." I nod as she talks, and move my hands before moving to stand right in front of her.

"Fine." I hold my hand out to shake, and once she does I turn to Stark.

"Motorcycle now?" I ask, letting go of Skye's hand.

"Fine.." He rolls his eyes again and leads me to the elevator, everyone else following as I pull my mask back on. "Don't say I never did anything nice for anyone."

"She pestered you all the way to Sokovia." Wanda says, tilting her head slightly. "I would think that does not count."

"All the buttons are labeled, Bain." Stark says, ignoring Wanda, as the elevator opens to his garage.

I walk forward first, to the motorcycle that is sitting in the middle, and hop onto it quickly.

"You know, you should wear a helmet." I hear a voice say, making me nearly fall off the bike.

"I know mom, but I always wear a helmet, I want to live a little." I use sarcasm to reply, and don't even turn before starting the bike. I turn when it is actually running, noticing the one introduced as Maria Hill glaring at Natasha. "Anyone wanna ride with me?" When nobody else volunteers, Natasha walks forward and grabs the helmet from Tony's workstation. She puts it on before sitting on the back of the motorcycle as I pull my hood up and fix my hair into it, before winking at the group and making sure Natasha is holding on tight before speeding up the ramp Tony has.

"So you didn't tell her you met me, did you?" I ask about ten minutes after we leave the tower, and are up in the air, using the flying setting Tony installed. My hood flew off as soon as we were in the air, and I had to fix my mask so it wouldn't fly off as well.

"Said I met our third, but didn't tell her who you were." She replies, tightening her grip around my waist as I speed up slightly.

"Probably not a good idea on your part, judging from her glare." I slow down as I get ready to go back down the ramp, my hair now resting on my shoulders. As soon as the front wheel touches the ground, Natasha tightens her grip more, and I go as slow as I can down the ramp.

"Took you guys long enough.." Stark says, and we both send glares at him.

"We drove around for a bit, then used the flying setting to get here through traffic." I say as Natasha lets go of me and takes the helmet off. "People kept yelling 'Goddess! I love you! OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY HER! OH MY GOD!' and I had to get away as they tried to hunt me down. I was scared for my life." I grin when Natasha laughs, and nods her agreement.

"Does anyone have extra clothes I can borrow? I was kicked out of my apartment, with no warning, this morning and the landlord threw away my clothes." I say after putting the kickstand up on my bike, nobody else talking. "And food? I won't be returning the food, though."

"We'll find you something, and Tony will order pizza." Coulson says, making me grin slightly.

"You'll want to order at least three cheese pizzas just for me, Stark." I say, making him look at me with a doubtful expression. "Trust me on this.. Might need four." My grin grows when my sentence is seemingly punctuated by my stomach growling loudly.

"We can watch a movie once we find clothes for Bain." Skye says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the elevator. "No action movies, I learned my lesson when Ward," She scowls at this name. "May and Coulson commented on every action movie I watched on The Bus. Noting every mistake they made, and I think Black Widow, Captain America, and Maria Hill will be worse." She winces when she hears Romanov laughing, and moves me to be in between her and the red head.

"Are you using me as a human shield against Natasha Romanov, Skye?" I ask, turning my head to look at Skye with an eyebrow raised. "Even with my super healing, I wouldn't want to be a shield against her. It's just not cool.." I pout and fold my arms, and Romanov wraps her arm around my shoulders, I instantly move my arm around her waist without thinking.

"I'm not using you as a shield." Skye says, walking off the elevator quickly as it stops on the agents' floor, and she grabs a few shirts and a pair of sweats before walking back to the elevator and handing them to me. "Just moving you?" I take them with my free hand, nodding slightly.

"Thanks." I watch her with a raised eyebrow, before laughing slightly. When the doors open to the common area, I look around, before walking to the bathroom and changing out of my jumpsuit and into the sweats and an almost-too-small T-shirt. I walk out without my gloves on, and Stark jokingly widens his eyes.

"I thought those gloves were a part of your body, Bain!" Both Hill and Romanov hit either arm, making him look between them. "Since when do you two care when I joke around with people?"

"Oh, they were. I had to surgically remove them. It's what took me so long." I wink at him before setting my folded suit down and jumping over the back of one of the couches. "The Pizzas are here."

"How do you.." He reaches into his pocket and looks at me with a grin. "You can see the future now can't you?"

"Nope, I can, however, hear your phone better than you. Old man." I cough the last two words, making everyone laugh as Tony drags Steve to the elevator to get the pizza. "Thank god.. I thought he would stay here forever." I turn so I am upside down on the couch, watching everyone staring at me. When Simmons looks, I let my eyes go white, and grin when she widens her eyes. They go back to normal when she looks like she want to dissect me, and I flip again, keeping a careful eye on her.

"Simmons, your science is showing." Skye says, making Simmons blush.

"Everyone, do me a favor.. If I die on a mission, don't let her near my body. Cremate me if you have to." I lean into the back of the couch as Skye starts hacking Stark's system so she can play movies on the tv from her laptop without asking him. "I need your word, Skye."

"Yeah, but I'll die if you die, Bain. We'll be watching each other's backs." I glare at her, before rolling my eyes. Hill and Romanov sit to my right, so I move to give them more room, and stand quickly when Steve walks off the elevator. Stark follows behind him, with four boxes, and hands all of them to me.

"First things first. Touch my pizza, I will bite your fingers off." I groan when Frozen starts on the tv, and open one of the boxes as I try to ignore the Disney movie. "Really Skye? I'd be more okay with an action movie, because commentary is better than an animated one." I quickly start eating one of the pieces, and Skye changes the movie to a different singing movie, that isn't animated so I can't complain and actually hum to the songs I know.

"Pitch Perfect 2. Stark just bought a copy of it. Sorry Tony." She looks at him, and he just watches the tv.

When the fat girl's pants rip, I start laughing, then start choking on the piece of pizza I was trying to swallow. I stand after carefully setting the boxes all on the coffee table, and press a hand to my chest as I cough. I point at Steve and then wave him over before pointing at my back, so he walks over and pats my back until I cough out the piece of pizza and am glaring at Skye.

"Why the hell did you just try to kill me?" I joke, then sit back down and continue eating quickly. Later on, I stare at the tv as I chew, then look at Skye. "I don't understand this movie.." I finish my pizzas all a few minutes later, then fall asleep curled up and hugging a pillow.

When I feel someone poking my side, I whine slightly and lazily hit at them mumbling something about trying to sleep on a very uncomfortable couch and appreciating no interruptions. When I hear laughter I open my eyes, and glare at Stark before looking up at Romanov and Hill. I hold up a finger and look at Stark again.

"How did you fit so much food in such a tiny body?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I slowly stand, and look at the screen. When I see someone flying up in a net, I roll my eyes and take a stumbling step, instantly being grabbed by both Natasha and Maria. "I apparently can't walk when tired." I mumble, letting them help me to the elevator.

* * *

I wake up when someone puts their hand in mine in the morning, though don't show any signs, making the person sigh. They then sit on my thighs, making me sit up quickly yelling 'I'm up!' which makes Romanov (who is sitting on my thighs) grin.

I tilt my head as she just sits there, watching me, though don't say anything as she just shrugs and moves slowly. I stand when she moves, and rub my eyes with a yawn.

"Stark's soulmate brought clothes for you earlier.." She says, pointing to two bags. "We're assuming he told her to bring some when she got here." All I do is nod and move toward the elevator, almost on autopilot. Romanov grabs my hand, though doesn't stop me. I stop by the bags and grab some clothes, and Romanov presses the button for the common floor.

When I pout, she rolls her eyes and tightens her grip on my hand. "Breakfast." She simply says, shrugging. "Everyone else is up already."

"I feel like curling up and sleeping on the ground, in the way of everyone, just to annoy them." I say once the elevator opens. "Because I want to sleep, not wake up at a time before ten." The red head pulls me to a chair, and points to it, so I sit down and rest my head on the counter.

"Head off the counter, Bain." Steve says in his Captain America voice, startling me enough to tip my chair over and cause me to have to do a flip to land on my feet.

"No Cap voice, Rogers." I rub my head and sit on the ground, not wanting to go through the trouble of moving the chair back into an upright position. "Now, if everyone would stop staring at me, that would be great."

* * *

Half an hour after breakfast, Skye and I are both in the gym with identical jumpsuits (zippers on our sides, which thoroughly confuses me), and are getting ready to spar. I finish getting ready first, glaring at the watching Avengers, agents, and soulmates, as I put my gloves on. When Maria and Natasha look at me weirdly, I scratch the back on my neck.

"If I touch someone when my eyes are white, their abilities are enhanced too." I wiggle my gloved hands, and point at Skye. "She decided we can use powers, though she promised to not vibrate me directly."

Stark leads us to a room that we can fight freely in, one built for Banner, then leads everyone to a room that they can watch the battle from.

When the door closes, my eyes go white, and I am instantly thrown into a wall. I groan slightly, though rush at Skye as fast as I can, my shoulder digging into her abdomen and my momentum driving her into the opposite wall. The fight goes on for a while, until Skye suddenly yells 'no powers' and my eyes go back to normal so I can fight as fairly as I can with my still being enhanced.

She gets a lucky punch to my jaw, and I fall onto my ass and don't stand up, rubbing where she punched and spitting out blood from a cut in my mouth from a few other hits to my face. The door opens, and I look to see everyone walking in, congratulating Skye.

"Lucky hit." I mumble, accepting help from both Maria and Natasha to get up. I jokingly stick my tongue out at Skye, and she just bursts out laughing at my childish behavior. "Now, I'm going to go shower, and try to make it to the common area before I start to feel the pain from that wall hitting me about a hundred times." I glare at Skye, who shrugs slightly as if to say 'what was I supposed to do?', which makes Stark laugh. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room before I get actually mad at them, and walk to the shower room of the gym.

I pull my hair the rest of the way out of the sloppy bun, and pull my gloves off before sitting on the ground and working on my boots. I hear the door open, but don't look up as I now work on the side-zipper my 'SHIELD-issue jumpsuit' that is about twenty times harder to get off than my regular one, causing me to grumble and swear in frustration as I stand and continue to try pulling at the zipper.

"Need help there, Bain?" Romanov asks, making me jump slightly, then I turn to look at her and Hill.

"Just having issues taking the damn thing off, if you don't help I will be stuck in it until it rips or something." I continue to pull at the zipper, until Natasha moves my hand and helps me. I raise my eyebrows when she easily unzips it, and I move my hand to the skin on my side before looking at her. "You, are a wizard." I point at her before turning to walk into one of the showers.

I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me against a body, making me squeak slightly though lean back into the red headed Avenger with my hands moving to my sides. She turns me after a minute and smiles slightly when I duck my head so I don't have to look at her or Maria, though the brunette puts her hand to my chin to lift my head so she can see my face with a grin on her face. She then presses her lips to mine gently, and I instinctively move my hands to her hips to kiss her back. Natasha presses a kiss to the back of my neck just before Maria pulls away, and they both move to let me take my shower.

"We'll be on the common floor." Maria says, just as the door to the room closes behind them.

* * *

About ten minutes after they left, I walk out of the elevator in skinny jeans and a shirt that shows a few inches of skin on my stomach. I lay on the couch Maria and Natasha are sitting on and rest my head on the red head's lap, before groaning and staring up at the ceiling of the room.

"Even super healing isn't helping me here, damn you're kinda aggressive when you are throwing people against walls." I rub one of my shoulders, and shift slightly.

"I find it scary that Hill and Romanov are acting this way toward Bain." Stark whispers, though I still sit up to glare at him, which causes me to groan in pain.

"You should know by now, Stark, that I can hear everything." I stand, rolling my eyes at him. "I'm going out on my motorcycle, be back in an hour or two."

* * *

When I walk back onto the common floor, eyes widen, and everyone stands.

"What? I just got my hair colored back to it's normal red, it's not a big deal. I got to thinking that if I needed to blend in somewhere, blue hair wasn't going to help. I don't look that different." I sit on a couch, leaning into the back of it and closing my eyes.

"You do look different, makes your eyes look more like a dark blue and less like a stormy grey." I raise an eyebrow when I hear Stark say that, and open my eyes when I hear Coulson saying my name.

"You guys have a mission." He says, making me stand quickly and grab my jumpsuit. I change quickly in the bathroom, making him give me a thumbs up and leads Skye, Simmons, May and I to their jet on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"If we have another mission in the next week, you are going alone." I say to Skye as the elevator opens on the common floor so we can talk to everyone before I go pass out. "It's ridiculous that you let that douche chase me." I mumble, sitting on the empty couch with a groan.

"Well, it isn't my fault that Goddess is loved so much, now is it? You're her, Bain." Skye shoots a look at me, and I laugh slightly before straightening my face.

"It isn't my fault Goddess is so amazing. I'm only Bain. What are you talking about?" I speak in a monotone voice, making everyone laugh. "Now, I must go shower. I might pass out, due to having to run around with a douche chasing me for what felt like a mile and a half. Check on my floor.. Sounds so damn strange.. in an hour. If I'm not in bed, look in the shower. Anyone but Stark. Skye, tell them who was chasing me." I glare at him before walking to the elevator. "Thanks for the floor, Stark." I say before the doors close.

* * *

Half an hour later, I am laying on my side in my bed in cotton shorts and a sports bra and am unable to move. I hear the elevator open, and hear someone open the door to the room I am in.

"You awake?" I hear Natasha ask, and then feel her sitting next to me.

"Sore as hell. Skye didn't tell you that I was thrown through a few buildings, did she? The guy that was chasing me was a Centipede Soldier, one of the last ones, and they pack a punch. Feel like I never will be able to move again right now, but I should be okay in the morning." I hear a laugh before she lays against me and wraps an arm around my waist, before Maria lays in front of me.

"Sleep, Albany. Yes, I will call you Albany, not Bain." I hear Maria say, and laugh slightly.

* * *

 

I wake up with no soreness, and try to sit up when I feel Natasha tightening her grip on my waist.

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrow though don't try to get back up.

"It's still early." She mumbles, and I just roll my eyes and relax slightly.

"I am used to waking up early to train." I say, laughing when she tightens her grip and Maria actually turns.

"So is Natasha." She says, and I just raise an eyebrow and try to sit up though the grip on my waist is still tight.

"Alright, fine.. Let's just stay down..." I mumble, closing my eyes. I feel lips against mine after a few minutes, when I am close to sleep and grin slightly before kissing Maria back.

"Don't fall asleep, Albany." I hear her whisper, so I open my eyes and pout slightly. "Are you pouting?"

"Maybe." I say, and hear Natasha laugh before feeling her let go of me to sit up. She moves over me, and grins at my pout before pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

I wake up before both of my soulmates, so I kiss each of them before standing and pulling my workout clothes on. I walk to the elevator, and press the button for the gym and roll my eyes when I see May already there and doing Tai Chi. I decide not to bother her, and simply watch her until she finishes and looks at me.

"You want to spar? I've heard you're good." I say, and she nods slightly. "You'll probably beat me." I say, laughing slightly before standing.

I move to stand on a mat, and she attacks me with no warning, so I block as much as I can though she gets a few hits in and knocks me down when I get distracted by the elevator opening for Coulson, Bobbi, Hunter and Skye.

"I'm officially scared of you now." I say, my eyes flashing white as we start again. I grunt when she beats me over and over, making me unable to stand after the last one.

"She's not getting up anytime soon." Skye says as I stare up at the ceiling with my ankles crossed and my muscles all tense.

"Has any- Never mind." Natasha walks over to me, and looks down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"May kicked my ass.  Several times." I explain, and she just rolls her eyes before helping me stand and I move to the shower quickly, taking a warm shower before walking to the common floor where I see everyone laughing at something Darcy said.

"We have mission." Wanda says, standing quickly and rushing off.

"Have fun, Avengers." I say, before sitting next to Skye on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping any intimate things, as I am horrible at these. If anyone wants to offer help, that's great.. otherwise..


End file.
